Kencan Buta
by suyominie
Summary: Karena keisengan Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok terpaksa mengikuti acara super konyol 'itu' dengan menyeret Min Yoongi untuk ikut terlibat, meskipun harus menghamburkan celengan ayamnya. [YoonSeok/SeokYoon/SOPE slight HopeV slight YoonMin/Nyerempet-Nyimpang]


**Kencan Buta** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:** lihat aja sendiri.

 **Warning:** typo's, judul-summary-isi tidak sesuai, nyerempet-nyimpang, bahasa random,etc.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hepi riding!**

* * *

" _Hyung,_ kau ingin apel?" Tanya seseorang berjalan menuju Yoongi yang sedang duduk dengan ponsel di tangan. Cepat-cepat Yoongi meng _iya_ kan. Seseorang yang diketahui bernama Hoseok itu melempar salah satu apel sebelum akhirnya ikut bersantai di sofa tak jauh dari Yoongi.

"Apa kau semalam tidur nyeyak?" tanya Hoseok iseng.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok malas, "Sejak kapan aku bisa tidur nyenyak di malam hari?"

Hoseok tertawa garing. Siapa yang tidak tahu, kalau _Hyung-_ nya ini adalah sejenis makhluk nokturnal?

" _Loh_ , siapa tahu kau mendapatkan keajaiban, _Hyung!"_

" _Ck_ , kau gila." Yoongi berdecak, merasa ucapan Hoseok sudah semakin ngawur. Ia menggigit apel merah merona itu.

Hoseok cengengesan, ia mengambil ponsel di saku lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian Hoseok meraih _remote_ televisi yang juga berada di atas meja. Ia bosan. Ia ingin menonton sesuatu.

Dengan hikmat, Hoseok menonton acara komedi di salah satu _channel._ Sesekali tertawa geli, apabila ada lelucon lucu yang terlontar dan mengernyit, apabila ada lelucon _receh_. Yoongi yang lebih tertarik dengan ponselnya, sekarang telah ikut menonton acara itu.

Saat sedang seru-serunya, ponsel Hoseok berdering, membuat acara menonton mereka sedikit terganggu. Tanpa basa-basi, Hoseok mengambil ponselnya. Netra _hazel_ terlihat bergerak-gerak seiring dengan panjangnya kata-kata yang ada di layar ponsel. Sekoyong-koyong Hoseok tersenyum masam. "Lagi-lagi kencan buta."

Yoongi terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang katakan oleh Hoseok. Ia lebih memilih menikmati acara nontonnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Hoseok. Dia dilanda dilema. Sebenarnya dia sudah muak dengan yang namanya Kencan Buta, ia lebih senang menyebutnya 'Acara Konyol'. Ini semua gara-gara Kim Taehyung yang dengan _murah hati_ menyebarkan foto wajah beserta kontaknya di akun sosial media junior kurang ajarnya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Hyung?"_ tanya Hoseok.

"Apanya?" Yoongi balik bertanya dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Hoseok menggaruk pipi. "Sebaiknya aku terima atau tidak?"

"Terserahmu."

"Tapi—"

"Intinya, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mau, tapi—"

Kini Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hosoek, ekpresinya sedingin perkataannya. "Ya sudah, bilang tidak mau."

"Tapi aku tidak enak menolak, mereka perempuan..." perkataan Hoseok membuat Yoongi memutar bola mata. Baginya, Hoseok terlalu baik dengan sesuatu, bahkan pada hal yang tidak ia senangi sekalipun. "Terserah." Cetusnya.

Hoseok ingin sekali menolak, tapi dia bingung bagaimana caranya. Ia memutar otak. Berpikir. Matanya memandang Yoongi intens, seakan meneliti _Hyung-nya_ itu kemudian singgahlah sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya. Ya, ia tahu bagaimana cara menolak sekaligus membuatnya berhenti mendapat ajakan kencan buta dari Para Gadis.

" _Hyung,_ berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku!"

Seketika Yoongi tersedak oleh liur sendiri. "Kau gila?!"

* * *

Di sinilah Yoongi dan Hoseok berdiri, di sebuah kafe yang menjadi tongkrongan anak muda zaman sekarang. _Bulletproof_ _Cafe._

" _Ya!_ Jung Hoseok! Kau akan membayar mahal untuk ini!" gerutu Yoongi sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang gatal akibat dari rambut palsu yang ia pakai.

Mari kita lihat penampilan dari Min Yoongi yang sekarang telah menjadi Min Yoonji. Yoongi memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. Ia hanya memakai kaus putih –yang terlihat kebesaran- bergambar Kumamon kesayangannya. Celana _jeans dark blue_ , serta sepatu _kets_ putih. Oh, jangan lupa! Ia juga memakai _wig_ hitam sebahu dan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung. Hm, sekali lagi, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah lelaki tulen. Ingat, lelaki tulen!

Saat pertama kali melihat penampilannya, Hoseok tercengang antara kagum, puas dan mendamba di dalam hati. Yang terakhir harap coret dan lupakan.

Ya, rencana Hoseok ternyata adalah mendandani Yoongi menjadi seorang gadis. Berbekal wajah dan senyum yang manis, serta tubuh yang mungil dan jangan lupa juga, kaki kurus yang menjadi impian Para Gadis, sudah syarat yang cukup untuk membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Itu semua memang tidak dapat dipungkiri.

Awalnya dia menolak dengan tegas permintaan Hoseok. Ia merasa, bahwa rencana Hoseok dapat membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Berkali-kali Hoseok memohon, berkali-kali juga Yoongi menolak. Sampai pada akhirnya Hoseok bersujud kepadanya, meraung dan memohon. Bahkan Hoseok berjanji akan membelikannya benda-benda yang memiliki unsur Kumamon. Mendengar kata 'Kumamon' disebut, dengan sangat terpaksa Yoongi menerima permintaan Hoseok. Akan tetapi, ia hanya menjadi sahabat wanita Hoseok saja, tidak berpura menjadi pacar.

"Mari kita jalani misi ini, _Hyung."_ Ujar Hoseok menginterupsi. Yoongi berdecak kesal, ia tidak nyaman.

* * *

Mereka berdua telah masuki kafe, ada dua orang gadis duduk di meja dekat jendela –sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya kepada Hoseok, sementara Hoseok mengulum senyum kecut. Ia berbisik, "Bicara seperlumu saja, _Hyung."_

"Berhenti memerintah!" desis Yoongi. Mereka berdua mendekati ketiga gadis itu.

"Tak kusangka kau datang, _Oppa."_ kata salah satu gadis yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku senang _Oppa_ datang," sambung gadis lain yang bernama Park Jimin.

"Ahaha, iya," ujar Hoseok sekenanya sambil mendudukkan diri. Dan tanpa disuruh, Yoongi juga mendudukkan diri di samping Hoseok.

"Dia siapa, _Oppa?"_ tanya Jimin yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Yoongi. Ada nada tidak senang yang terbesit di sana. Jungkook meng _iya_ kan.

"Oh, ini Min Yoonji. Calonku."

Kedua gadis itu terbelalak. Dan juga karena perkataan itu membuatnya dihadiahi sikutan oleh Yoongi. Hoseok berusaha menahan sakit, menutupinya dengan cengiran.

"Tidak, aku hanya sahabat dekatnya." Ralat Yoongi datar.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum lega, sedangkan Hoseok cemberut. _Apa-apaan kau_ , _Hyung?!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya Taehyung- _oppa_ akan terlambat," celetuk Jungkook. Hoseok geram. Ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada junior sekaligus sahabatnya yang satu itu saat ia datang nanti.

* * *

Mereka menyantap makanan yang telah mereka pesan. Jimin dan Jungkook menatap Yoongi sinis dan menyumpah dalam hati, dikarenakan ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Hoseok, sampai mereka berdua merasa terabaikan. Mereka berpikir untuk memberi Yoongi pelaran setelah ini.

"Aduh... maaf ak-aku terlambat," kata seseorang yang mengakibatkan kedelapan bola mata itu teralihkan padanya.

"Taehyung- _oppa!"_ pekik Jungkook senang. Taehyung memamerkan _box smile_ -nya. Namun, ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Mulut itu hampir saja mengeluarkan kata; Yoongi- _hyung,_ kalau saja Yoongi tidak menginjak kaki dan menatapnya tajam.

Hoseok yang melihat kehadiran Taehyung menyeringai kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung. " _Ya!_ Taehyung- _ah!_ Ayo ikut _Hyung_ sebentar."

Taehyung cengengesan, ia berbisik, "Ampun, _Hyung..._ "

"Eh, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jimin Heran.

"Ada urusan sebetar. Tunggu, ya." Hoseok menunjukkan senyum ceria, sementara Taehyung, ia hanya memelas.

" _Ya!_ Hobi, jangan terlalu lama. Dan Taehyung- _ie,_ setelah ini kau juga harus bersiap." peringat Yoongi dingin.

"Siap, Sayang!" seru Hoseok lekas menarik Taehyung ke toilet. Yoongi memutar bola mata. Kedua gadis yang sedari tadi hanya menonton itu jengkel. Mereka semakin bertambah kesal dengan Yoongi yang menurut mereka terlalu ' _Bossy'._

Jungkook dan Jimin saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk. Mereka pikir, inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberi Yoongi pelajaran.

"Min Yoonji- _ssi,_ bisa kau ikut kami?" tutur Jungkook sengit.

"Kemana? Kita tunggu mereka saja," kata Yoongi tidak berniat.

Karena sudah terlalu kesal, Jimin menarik paksa tangan Yoongi, membawanya keluar kafe lalu Jimin menghentakkan tangan Yoongi. "Min Yoonji, aku tahu kau dekat dengan Hosoek- _oppa,_ tapi bukan berarti kau seenaknya!"

"Aku juga melihat kau menginjak kaki Taehyung- _oppa._ Apa kau selalu kasar, mentang-mentang kalian berteman?" Jungkook juga ikut mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Melihat Yoongi hanya memasang ekspresi malas, kesabaran kedua gadis itu perlahan habis. Jimin mendorong kasar Yoongi. " _Ya!_ kau dengar kami tidak?!"

"Apa sih yang bagusnya dari gadis cupu sepertimu?" Jungkook mengangkat dagu Yoongi kasar dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau cari perhatian, ya?"

Yoongi menyeringai, menantang tatapan yang diberikan Jungkook. "Bukannya kalian yang cari perhatian?"

Jungkook tergelak, melepaskan kasar pegangan kemudian meradu gigi kelincinya. "Dasar jalang!"

"Sepertinya itu kata yang cocok untuk kalian." Balas Yoongi sengit. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mereka berdua geram. Sekarang Jimin yang mengambil alih, dicengkramnya baju Yoongi. "Sepertinya bibir ini butuh pelajaran!" Jimin melayangkan tangan di udara, berniat untuk menampar Yoongi. Alih-alih, tangan itu justru sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian, jadilah gadis yang baik. Jangan jadi preman,.."

Tiba-tiba Hoseok muncul di balik pintu kafe, menatap mereka heran. Diikuti oleh Taehyung. Buru-buru Jimin melepaskan cengkraman dan Yoongi melepaskan pegangan. "Kenapa kalian di luar?

"Di dalam panas." Cetus Yoongi sekenanya. Tanpa diduga, Yoongi melepaskan rambut palsu dan kacamata bulat yang dipakainya. Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jungkook terkejut. Tidak untuk Taehyung, ia hanya menonton.

"O-oi, _Hyung._ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Hoseok panik.

Yoongi mengibas seraya merapikan rambutnya kemudian menatap gadis-gadis itu tajam. Namun, penuh pesona. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan dengan senyuman menawan miliknya. "Kalau seperti _itu_ tak akan ada pria yang menyukai kalian."

Sepersekon kemudian, pemuda itu melempar _wig_ beserta kacamatanya pada Hoseok yang kewalahan menangkap. Yoongi memulai langkah ke area parkir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, ayo pulang!"

Hoseok ketar-ketir. Ia menjewer lalu menyeret Taehyung dan menyusul Yoongi. "Aiihhh, TUNGGU YOONGI _-HYUNG!"_

Ketiga pria itu pulang tanpa pamit pada kedua perempuan yang mulutnya masih menganga melihat aksi yang dilakukan Yoongi. Dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menjerit histeris.

* * *

 **END  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Cuma tiga kata dari saya, _sungguh nista sekali_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TWIST**

* * *

Min Yoongi terlentang santai di atas sofa _pastel_ seraya menatap penuh minat buku setebal bata di tangan, sesekali tangan jentiknya memindah lembaran demi lembaran.

Di lain sisi, Jung Hoseok merebah di punggung sofa. Netra _hazel_ -nya bergera-gerak seiring perpindahan kata-kata dalam ponsel di genggaman. Detik selanjutnya, pupil _hazel_ itu mengecil diimbangi dengan bibir tipis yang membentuk salah satu huruf vokal. "Oh. _Ne, ne,_ Yoongi- _hyung,"_

"Hm?"

"Park Jimin ingin minta nomor ponselmu."

"Ya?" ulang Yoongi memastikan.

Hoseok menjauhkan ponsel dari wajah. Ia berpindah duduk menghadap Yoongi yang masih nyaman pada posisinya. "Park Jimin ingin minta nomor ponselmu."

"Oh, salah satu gadis berlebih hormon _itu_?" jeda Yoongi, anteng membalik lembar buku. "Tak usah. Itu merepotkan."

Sebagai balasan, Hoseok mengangguk singkat kemudian mencari posisi nyamannya yang sempat tertiggal. Ia mengamati layar ponselnya _lagi._ " _Ne,_ Yoongi- _hyung,_ "

"Hm?"

"Tampaknya, Park Jimin menyukaimu. Jika seandainya dia mengajakmu berpacaran, apa kau menerimanya?"

"Jika serius, dia harus berusaha keras kendati ia perempuan."

Kepala Hoseok naik-turun paham, tangan yang terbebas digunakan mengusap dagu licinnya. Lantas ia kemudian bertanya _lagi,_ "Lalu Jika seandainya aku yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, apa kau akan menerimanya, _Hyung_?"

Seketika Yoongi beringsut dari tiduran tampannya, menghujani Hoseok tatapan horor sekaligus mencela. "Cuci muka dulu sana! Kau melantur." Ia bangkit dengan buku yang dijinjing _gentle_ lalu melenggang pergi.

Sepeninggalan Yoongi, Hoseok mengerjap, mentap punggung Yoongi yang telah lenyap. "Padahal aku seri— ah, sudahlah."

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

 **A/N (** 2 **):**

Satu kata, absurd.


End file.
